A Quiet Birthday This Year
by waterrain
Summary: America was planning on having a quiet birthday this year, but...


**Please Review and Thank You. Happy 4th of July ^_^ and Happy Late Canada Day.**

**A Quiet Birthday This Year**

**By waterrain**

America decided not to invite any of the Nation's to his home to celebrate the fourth of July and he wanted to have a quiet birthday this year. The blue eyed Nation ate only a couple of hamburgers, hot dogs, and one rack of ribs. He had two bottles of cola, sung a few songs, and when it was about 5:00PM America had a few ice cold beers.

The blond haired Nation had a few unlit sparklers with him as he walked cheerfully towards the beach to wait for the fireworks to fill up the night sky.

"Fireworks are so beautiful." America commented happily as he watched the first firework fire off. "That one sounds like a gun going off."

The blond haired Nation lit one of his sparklers, held it in his right hand, and went on to wave it around. His blue eyes focused on the night sky, firework after firework was flying up towards the sky, and he smiled brightly to himself.

"This is pretty nice just me and seeing these amazing fireworks." America said to himself and the sparkler burnt his hand a little bit, but he didn't mind. The blond haired Nation had turned off his cell phone at around 5:00AM in the morning and he didn't know quite a few Nation's were trying to call him.

"Just me and the fireworks. I feel like going back home and firing a whole lot of fireworks." America commented happily as he watched with wide blue eyes, a large smile on his lips, and lit another sparkler to wave around not caring that he might be burned again. At around 8:30PM the blond haired Nation decided to go home and lit up his own fireworks.

"And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air, g_ave proof through the night_ that our flag was still there." America singed as he opened up his front door and the blue eyed Nation was stunned to find there were several Nation's inside of his home.

"Huh? What the heck?" America asked slowly, he blinked his eyes, and tilted his head in confusion. "What are you doing here? I didn't sent out any invites to anyone this year."

"Bloody hell and here I thought you just forgot to send them or that the invite had been lost in the mail. You usually go out of your way to forcefully have us all here to celebrate your birthday." England stated calmly and his arms were crossed. "I for one did not wish to risk you complaining to me if I didn't come here for your birthday."

"Let's lit up some freakin heroic fireworks! There are a plenty of sparklers!" America said loudly and he was grinning widely. "And here I thought you hated the fourth of July."

'I was planning have a nice, quiet, and peaceful birthday.' America briefly thought and he mentally shrugged. 'Oh, well that plan is out the window. I had thought to spare them from being here, but yet here they are inside my house.'

"How did everyone get here?" America asked curiously and Russia smiled innocently.

"I broke a window with my pipe, da." Russia replied calmly and he tilted his head. "Oh and someone that looks similar to you broke the back door by using a hockey stick for some odd reason. A hockey stick is a rather odd weapon."

'I'll worry about what happened to my house when morning arrives.' America thought and he looked at Russia. 'A hockey stick is not an odd weapon when compared to a pipe.'

"Here is a video game you have been wanting for quite some time." Japan said to America and he received a smile.

"Thank you, Japan. I love video games." America commented happily to him.

"Here is a bag of candy, aru. Hope you will enjoy it, America." China told him calmly and he received a thumbs-up.

"Thank you, China." America said while smiling at him.

"Hey, Canada. Happy late birthday. I'll give to you a gift tomorrow." America commented to his brother.

"Who is Canada?" Almost all of the Nation's asked curiously and America snickered to himself. Canada sighed heavily and looked up the ceiling.

"Anyway time to lit up all of my fireworks that I have in storage and all of the sparklers." America commented cheerfully and he grabbed Canada's hand.

"It is okay if you burn anyone here expect me with a sparkler." America muttered under his breath, he released Canada's hand, and smiled brightly. "Afterwards there shall be cake! This year it is red, white, and blue. Oh and it glows in the dark!"

In the end Canada decided to use a sparkler on England while silently thinking 'I'm part of the Commonwealth of Nations and he has the nerve to forget about me'. England wondered why did he have a burn mark on his arm and Canada could tell the green eyed Nation couldn't see him.

America cut the large cake that he had in the freezer, quite a few Nations looked nervous for the cake was literally glowing in the dark, and the first one to eat a slice was America.

"Happy birthday, America." All of the Nation's at America's home said to him.

"Heh, Thanks." America commented cheerfully and he gave them a thumbs-up. "Today was rather epic."

"Hey, Do you have any beer here?" Prussia asked loudly and the red eyed Nation recieved a nod.

"Bruder, You are being rude." Germany stated firmly to his older brother.

"Heh, We could have a drinking contest and see who will win." America said cheerfully and he raised up his hands. "Anyone is welcomed to join in on the heroic drinking contest!"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
